


Road Service

by pulse268



Series: Dean Winchester: Cock Slut [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should speed more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Service

Dean had his head tilted back, mouth open as the man above him traced his lips with his cock. The small rocks on the road underneath him dug into his knees as he held his positiong. The man, no the officer, was dipping the head of his cock into Dean’s pliant mouth. The hunter’s tounge licking the slit. Being on his knees in front of a man of the law sent a jolt of a thrill up Dean’s spine.

The officer’s gloved hands come up to hold Dean’s head in place, and Dean moans as he licks the head, knowing what’s about to happen. The officer pulls out before thrusting all the way in and Dean gags on the cock.

The officer fucks Dean’s face, calling him a good boy as he drools on his cock. He gives a hard thrust, pulling Dean forward to the base of his cock. The officer holds Dean in place, enjoying the hot mouth on his shaft, laughing cruelly at the hunter’s attempts to pull back and catch his breath.

Dean’s choking and gagging at the same time. He’s breathing heavyly around the thick cock streching his mouth, nostrils flaring at each attempt at breathing. His chin is messy with drool, as is the cock lodged in his mouth. He’s trying to pull back to catch his breath, but the cop won’t let him.

It shouldn’t make him want to blow his load in his pants at that very moment.

The officer relents, pulling his cock out and slapping Dean’s gasping face with it. He strips his cock over Dean’s face, grunting as he shoots on the hunter’s face. Dean moans as the warm spunk lands on his lips, nose, and eyes. He licks the cock in front of him clean, moaning at the bitter taste. The officer above him rubs what’s on his lips on them, leaving his swollen, red lips with a shiny coat of come.

Dean knows he’s blown his load when he shifts and feels his underwear is wet.

He should speed more often. Especially if there’s a cop around.


End file.
